harrypotter2fandomcom-20200213-history
Carina Malfoy
Carina Narcissa Malfoy (b. 19 November, 1981) was a pure-blood witch and the youngest and only daughter of Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy (née Black). Younger sister to Draco Malfoy. The daughter of a Death Eater, Carina was raised to believe strongly in the importance of blood purity. She attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry from 1992 to 1999 and was sorted into Slytherin house. During her years at Hogwarts, she became friends with Vincent Crabbe, Gregory Goyle, Pansy Parkinson, and other fellow Slytherins. Carina eventually married her former fellow Slytherin, Blaise Zabini, and had at least one child, Nicole Zabini. Biography Early life (1981-1992) Carina was the youngest and only daughter of Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy (née Black), who were both born into old, wealthy pure-blood families. Through her mother, Carina was a descendant of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black and the great-great-great granddaughter of Phineas Nigellus Black. Both the Malfoys and the Blacks had traditionally been in Slytherin House for centuries and strongly disapproved of any relatives who did not follow this tradition. When the time came for Carina to attend school in 1992, her father wanted her to attend Durmstrang Institute, a school in Northern Europe that taught the Dark Arts and did not admit Muggle-borns, however her mother did not like the idea of Carina going to school far away, thus they sent her to Hogwarts where she could be with her elder brother, Draco. Hogwarts years (1992-1999) First year In her first year at Hogwarts, Carina witnessed the fight between her father and Arthur Weasley. Her brother,Draco, attained the position of Seeker on the Slytherin Quidditch team. During a meeting of the short-lived Duelling Club that year, Carina watched Draco duel Harry Potter. He conjured a snake and was disappointed when Harry thwarted the attack by speaking to the serpent in Parseltongue. This led many students to suspect that Harry was the Heir of Slytherin, who had opened the Chamber of Secrets and released a "monster." Harry, Ron, and Hermione suspected that Draco might be the Heir, given his bigoted views on Muggle-borns and family's tradition of being Sorted into Slytherin House. Hermione brewed Polyjuice Potion in the girls' third floor bathroom so that Harry and Ron were able to disguise themselves as Gregory Goyle and Vincent Crabbe and enter the Slytherin common room. There, Draco and Carina unwittingly revealed through conversation that Draco was not the heir, nor did Carina know who it was. They did tell them that the Chamber had been opened fifty years ago and that they wished they could help the true heir. It was, in fact, Draco and Carina's own father who had schemed to get the Chamber of Secrets opened by planting an old diary of Tom Riddle's on first-year student Ginny Weasley, though his true target in this plot was her father Arthur. It does not appear that Draco or Carina was aware of this, as Lucius's instructions to his son and daughter that year were to "keep their heads down." The diary was a Horcrux, containing a piece of Voldemort's soul, and when Harry stabbed it with a basilisk fang, it was destroyed. Second year Carina and Draco started off the year by mocking Harry's reaction to the Dementors that were near Hogwarts that year searching for escaped Azkaban prisoner Sirius Black, despite being terrified of them himself. She also hinted at Black's crimes regarding Harry and his late parents, which Harry was unaware of for some time, and told him that if someone had betrayed and gotten his parents killed — as it was believed Black had done to the Potters — he would seek revenge. During the Quidditch match against Ravenclaw, Draco, Carina, Crabbe, Goyle, and Flint attempted to undermine Harry's performance by posing as Dementors — Draco standing on Goyle's shoulders and Carina making the dementors sound — but they were all knocked over by Harry's first successful automatic Patronus Charm, clearly unaware that it was the effect the dementors had on Harry that he had a problem with rather than the dementors themselves. Carina rushed to the hospital wing after Draco was injured in a Care Of Magical Creatures lesson. She told Draco that she would do anything to get rid of Hagrid and have Buckbeak executed. So, Carina informed her father by owling him explaining what happened. Although she was successful in obtaining this sentence, Buckbeak was saved through the efforts of Harry and Hermione. Third year In 1994, Carina and Draco attended the 1994 Quidditch World Cup with their parents from Minister for Magic Cornelius Fudge's luxury box. They taunted Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, and Hermione Granger when a group of Death Eaters began terrorizing the campers, mocking the Muggles they were tormenting and implying that they would do the same to Hermione because of her Muggle-born status. During her third year, Hogwarts hosted the Triwizard Tournament, and, much to Carina and Draco's dismay, Harry was chosen as a champion despite being too young. Both Carina and Draco supported Cedric Diggory, passing out badges that could be made to read Potter Stinks and taunting Harry regularly, such as commenting that they were betting Harry wouldn't last more than a few minutes with the dragons. She was also the informer and impetus behind Rita Skeeter writing slanderous, sensationalist articles about Harry, Hagrid and Hermione for the Daily Prophet due to him knowing that she is an animagus; this assault on Harry's credibility would set the stage for widespread disbelief of Harry's announcement that Lord Voldemorthad returned at the end of the school year. At Christmas time, Carina attended the Yule Ball with Benjamin White. At the end of the year, Carina mocked Harry about his choice to side against Voldemort and also made light of Cedric Diggory's death. Before she could finish, however, she was hit by several curses from Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Fred and George Weasley. Fourth year In 1995, Carina was very proud that Draco became a Slytherin prefect along with Samantha White. She was sure to mock Harry Potter for not receiving the same honour, as Gryffindor's prefects were Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley. Both Carina and Draco also wrote the lyrics to the demeaning song Weasley is Our King, which mocked Ron's abilities as Gryffindor Keeper. It was the invention of this song, as well as insulting Molly and Arthur Weasley and the late Lily Potterto Harry, Fred and George's faces, that prompted Harry and George Weasley to get into a fight with Draco and Carina and to violently assault them that resulted in the pair (as well as George's twin brother Fred) being banned from Quidditch, although their bans were later lifted after Dolores Umbridge's sacking from Hogwarts. Later that year, she joined Dolores Umbridge's Inquisitorial Squad, and clearly enjoyed the power this gave her over other students. Both Carina and Draco caught Harry running out of the last meeting of Dumbledore's Army, receiving fifty house points. Carina's father was seen participating in the battle as a Death Eaterand was imprisoned in Azkaban for his crimes. Carina and Draco was very upset by this, and mainly blamed Harry, swearing vengeance and attempting to attack him at the end of the school year with the help of Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle. However, other D.A. members came to Harry's defence resulting in Draco, Carina, Crabbe, and Goyle ending up looking like ugly slug-like things after being hit by a number of hexes. Fifth year By late 1996, Carina and Draco joined the Death Eaters, having replaced their incarcerated father. They bragged about having been given a mission to their fellow Slytherin students on their way to school on the Hogwarts Express. However, as the year dragged on, Draco and Carina became increasingly afraid that they would fail in their seemingly impossible task — to kill Albus Dumbledore. It is implied that Draco and Carina were expected to fail and that Voldemort assigned them the task with the intention of punishing Lucius Malfoy for his failure at the Department of Mysteries. The safety of his family rested on Carina and Draco's success with their mission. When Harry overhead some parts of their conversation with their fellow Slytherins regarding about the mission, Carina used a Full Body-Bind Curse to paralyse Harry, and stomped hard on his face, crushing his nose, in revenge for imprisoning Lucius, causing Harry to hate Draco and Carina more than ever, while disregarding what Harry heard as unimportant enough to condemn them. Draco and Carina planned to repair a Vanishing Cabinet that Peeves had destroyed four years previously, in order to smuggle Death Eaters into Hogwarts to assist them in killing Dumbledore. In Carina's previous year at Hogwarts, a fellow Slytherin, Graham Montague, had been forced into it, and later managed to Apparate out as a last resort to free himself from the limbo-like space he had Vanished into. Montague told Draco and Carina that during his time trapped in limbo, he could hear the sounds entering the Cabinet from the school as well as the sounds entering the Cabinet's twin in Borgin and Burkes. They both realised from this that if the broken one was repaired, the cabinets could act as a passageway into the school. During the summer break between Draco's fifth and sixth year and between Carina's fourth and fifth year, they questioned Borgin, the owner of Borgin and Burkes, on repairing the cabinet and ordering him to keep the other one safe. As a proof of their allegiance to Voldemort, Draco and Carina showed Borgin the Dark Marks now branded on their arms whilst threatening to set Fenrir Greyback to attack the shop-owner. This meeting was also overheard by Harry and his friends, but while Harry started to suspect Draco and Carina of Death Eaters activities, Ron and Hermione dismissed such possibilities, and would believe that the Malfoy siblings is merely bluffing, a choice that they would much later regret. Eventually, Carina managed to repair the Vanishing Cabinet and used it to let their aunt Bellatrix and other Death Eaters into the school; to their great horror, the vicious werewolf Fenrir Greyback was among them. Proceeding to the top of the Astronomy Tower, Draco and Carina were able to corner a significantly weaker Dumbledore, disarming the latter the same instant they had, not known to Carina, bound Harry Potter with a Freezing Charm. However, when they were finally given the opportunity to kill Dumbledore, who had just expressed his willingness to protect Draco, Carina and their family were they to "come over to the right side," she could not bring herself to commit murder; considering that they spent the few minutes of alone time to discuss how Draco and Carina smuggled their accomplices into the castle, Dumbledore concluded that they will find committing murder impossible. As predicted, they were both ultimately was unable to do it, instead lowering their wands. Snape, who had made an Unbreakable Vow with Narcissa to step in if Draco or Carina failed in their task, used the Killing Curse on the Headmaster. After the Battle of the Astronomy Tower, Draco and Carina could no longer return to Hogwarts, as they were an accomplice, however reluctantly, in the revered Albus Dumbledore's murder, mainly by being the one who let Death Eaters penetrate the castle's walls. With an official criminal status placed on them, alongside their fear of the Dark Lord's wrath, led them to seek refuge, along with their family, with Voldemort, in the hopes of satisfying their orders to prevent anymore negative highlights. Battle of Hogwarts Harry, Hermione and Ron later spotted Draco and Carina while under the Invisibility Cloak, pleading with a Death Eater that they were on his side. Harry stunned the Death Eater and Ron punched Draco and called him a "two-faced bastard" Carina punched Ron back and called him a "Stupid blood-traitor", even as this was the second time they saved their life's that night. After Voldemort's defeat, Draco, Carina and their parents sat in the Great Hall, looking uncertain of their place during the victory celebrations. Physical appearance Carina was a good-looking young girl with long and wavy white-blond hair, cold grey eyes, a pale complexion and rather sharp. She was described to have haughty good looks. As an older woman, her hair was growing a lot and reached near the bottom of her back, making her features look even more beautiful. In her first and second years she had blonde hair tied back in a pony tail or a lose bun. Carina is noted to strongly resemble both her father and mother. When Carina joined the Death Eaters, Lord Voldemort had the Dark Mark burned into her left forearm. Personality and traits Carina was, in general, an arrogant, spiteful bully. Like her elder brother, her narcissistic nature most likely stemmed from her being spoiled by her parents throughout her childhood. She believed himself superior to most people because of her family’s pure-blood lineage as well as great wealth and social standing. She frequently behaved cruelly to Muggle-borns, so-called blood traitors, Gryffindor students, and anyone who was a supporter of Harry Potter or Albus Dumbledore. For much of her youth, Carina took after her brother, Draco, and her bigoted father, Lucius Malfoy, as a role model, and frequently boasted about her family's influence and wealth but deep down she has a heart of gold.